


Body Ache

by mizu_kurage



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Other, References to Depression, Trans Character, Trans Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu_kurage/pseuds/mizu_kurage
Summary: Now I'm lying awakeUntil my body aches





	Body Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I havent posted in forever lol, anyways this maybe OOC but it's a vent write abt Noiz bc he's a comfort character.
> 
> I wrote more chapters, so if anyones interested I'll probably update. I wrote this at 3 am, and am dying. Hopefully the grammar isnt too too bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Tw for dysphoria, binding unsafely, and depression.
> 
> Please do not use ace bandages to bind

Light shining from the screens in a dimly lit room of a small apartment was reflecting off of the uncovered windows. Noiz made no confirmation whether or not the light bothered him, but he continued to data mine what information he could gather about Usui for tomorrows tournaments.

The mans breath was faltering, he should remove the bandages on his chest. They're unsafe. They put pressure on the body. They make him feel. Nonetheless Noiz was only able to notice when his body needed a break when his breathing faltered. Midijorima, from what he could recall, didnt sell binders. 

Nor did he bother looking, for the pressure felt nice, knowing that he could at the very least feel something. Noiz shut down for the night, night meaning the early hours of the morning, and started his routine.

Walking into the small bathroom, he grabbed scissors and cut the strands of hair that had grown out faster than what he had expected. Noiz then cut his nails, and took off the bandages on his chest. Pang hit the cavity that was known where the heart was, he of course couldnt understand why. Emotions arent his forte.

Noiz then stared, looking at his features, for minutes on end. He didnt find himself happy with the man looking back at him. "P!" Noiz made an audibly sound, and jumped to the sudden voice of his allmate, "Noiz, P! You need to get some rest!" 

Noiz didnt reply, he looked at the allmate, then back to the mirror. Sighing, he changed into the largest shirt he had, and laid on the mattress that sat on the floor, covering what was left of the exposed skin with a light blanket. The allmates never spoke of it but they had a concern for there owner, he always had low levels of esteem, and lacked what they found to be serotonin.

The man closed his eyes, body and mind alike were tired. Despite this he'll have to wake up early, and start planning the route where Usui will arrive. Tomorrow will be the same, grey, featureless day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a progress, I'll probably delete it later but it's just a vent hhh, anyways if people like this then I'll post my tumblr.


End file.
